Violent Delights
by Neferenia
Summary: These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume... After a life time of betrayal and sorrow, one would think life couldn't be any worse. Wrong. add a doppelganger, her vampire body guards, a werewolf and a traveler leader And your still not even close to how wrong this entire situation is.
1. Escaped: enter Demeitria

**_hey guys!_**

 ** _Here is chapter one of violent delights, the story takes place between season five and six._**

 ** _Remember to read and review!~_**

 ** _Much love~_**

 ** _Amethyst shadow~_**

* * *

 _I guess I should start off by tell you my name, after all this my story, no matter how screwed up it might be.. My name is demeitria last name not important right now but you will learn it in time, I'm a 20 year old witch from Romainia, the capital city to be exact and how i ended up in the untied states? well lets just say it wasnt because i wanted to visit here. I was forced to run because of the man who wanted me as his wife, he of course didnt know how to take a hint and a firm no from not only me but my family as well, they didnt want cross breading in the family, mre so they didnt want grandchildren with the were wolf gene._

 _When I was born the witches of the city told my parents I was destined for great power, many things would want to harness my power for themselves and that i needed to be protected for when i came of age many men would want to take me for their wife, it didnt matter what the supernatural specie was, vampire, werewolf, witch, traveler it didn't matter when i reached the age of 19 my mother made the decision to send me off away from the city after i was attacked by a vampire, i didnt want to go i wanted to stay and fight for my home and my family they knew i had power and they knew I could defend and win many battles, but they insisted i went to live with my aunt and uncle in their country home for the time being, Reluctantly i agreed, it was a mistake on my part for going because when i arrived everything seemed off like the home was being watched, I of course was the only one who seemed to think that something was off, my aunt kept insisting that nothing was lurking in the woods outside our home that the barrier for protection would keep us safe, for awhile her reassurance kept my fears at bay, all was silent and peaceful that is until the full moon rose that fateful night the wolves attacked our home and i was taken captive by the alpha._

 _Thinking i was nothing more then a mere witch his pack was perfectly okay with tearing me to shreds, until i made one of them explode that is, surrounded and clearly outnumbered he approached me i hadn't seen him in his human form and I had to admit he was attractive, after offering me a deal that as he put it i couldn't refuse.. Marriage._

 _he told me i could think about it and surprisingly let me return to my family once there i explained what had happened and that aunt and uncle were most likely dead, i was then forced onto a plane destined for a small town in virginia, a town by the name of mystic falls.. this is where my story begins..._

I wake up and stretch it had been only a few days since i had landed in the states and i was more then on edge.. my family had double crossed the most powerful alpha in Bucharest. to say i was on edge was an understatement i was flat out paranoid he was coming for me and knew where i was..sighing i turn over and get up crossing over to the window i reluctantly pull the curtains letting the warm sunlight flow into the dimly lit room Today was going to be a good day, It had to be..

today was my first day of classes here at whitmore college and i was more then glad for the distraction i needed to get my mind off of what had happened in Romania getting dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a nice top i grab my messenger bag and head out the door to my car the home i had purchase was in mystic falls and i was going to see about staying on campus in a dorm for the time being until i got used to the location and customs.

pulling up to whitmore i get out and head to my first class occult studies, great.

taking a seat next to a dark haired girl and a blonde i wait for class to start,

"hello class and welcome to occult studies" the teacher says smiling

"oh, um.. sure, my name is Demeitria anghelescu, i'm from Romania" i say my english had gotten better since i came here but i had learned in my home country how to speak it as well.

"well it's nice to meet you demeitria" he says turning around writing something in runic on the chalkboard

i nod and write what i know in my notebook, after class i check in at the main campus office and am assigned a dorm room with elena gilbert and caroline forbes, one of whom i had accult studies with.

"uh, hello?" i say entering the room

"oh hey! your demeitria right?" i hear a voice say and see the girl named elena

I smile and nod "yes and you can call me demei" i say to her sitting my stuff down on the bed

"well i'm Elena and Caroline " she says pointing to a blonde who smiled and went back to texting on her phone "we were just headed back to out home town would you like to come with us?" she says

I nod "sure, it beats sitting here doing nothing" I say smiling as we make our way back to mystic falls i get an uneasy feeling in my stomach, a pit if you want to call it that as we pass a old junk yard i see people standing there watching us.

"whoa! did you just seem those people" i say alarmed

they both sigh "we didn't want to say anything but since you have noticed them then i guess it would be best to tell you.." elena says

"how much do you know about the supernatural?" caroline says

i sigh and tell them to stop, when i get out i make them stand back. " _Phasmatos Incendia"_ I say softly as a tree catches fire

they jump back "oh! your a witch! they say smiling

I nod and get back in the car they promise to tell me everything once we get to the salvatore boarding house.

"hey elena, blondie and who are you?" a blue eyed man says in a snarky tone

I roll my eyes at him "her name is demei" elena says

damon scoffs "we have a visitor.." he says in a low tone to elena who arches a brow

"who?" she says to which damn breaks her neck, i jump back in shock

"get her out of here caroline..markos is here and he is looking for her and stefan.." he says caroline nods and zooms out at a fast pace damon turns to me.

"come on fiesty, your coming with me " he says grabbing my arm and leading me to the main room where a tall dark haired man stands there.

"as i was saying markos" damon says " the house is not for sale and neither are elena and stefan.." he says forcing me to sit down on a couch

"you see damon " he says smirking and looks to me "wait who is this?" he says pointing to me to whcih i cross my arms and stand up, damon tries to force me to sit again until i make his brain explode literally he falls to the ground

"I dont like being touched, let alone force to do things" i growl to him and then turn to markos

"My name is Demeitria, and you will not touch Elena or the man named Stefan" i say power rushes in my veins

Markos smiled " Your a powerful witch.." he says taking a step to me and grabbing my wrist "Ive heard of you, you hail from Romania one of the most powerful witches of all time..' he muses to me

I try and rip my wrist away from him but to no advail, he spins me around and presses his front to my back " you could be of use to my plans " he whispers innmt ear sending cold chills down my spine.

"I'd rather swallow hot coals then help you, traveler" I seethe to him he tightens his grip on my throat.

"You don't have a choice.. " he says smirking against my ear

"Ossox!" I chant angrily and watch as his leg buckles and he starts cursing his dark eyes on me as I get away from him I rush out the door and run into a man

"What are you doing here in my house?" He says raising an eyebrow

"Stefan I assume" I say in a rushed tone grabbing his hand I pulled him along with me "we need to go.. Markos is coming."

He grabs me and we zoom off leaving the man known as Markos there with Damon who was still unconscious on the floor.

I didnt want to know what Markos had planned for Stefan and Elena or for myself, but I would do everything in my power to stop him..

When we stopped I looked at him.." You need to tell me what's going on Stefan" I say crossing my arms

He sighs "that man wants to use me and Elena, well our blood to break the travelers curse.." He says " we're the last two doppelgangers on earth and our blood unravels witch magic.."

I gasp " he also said I could be of use because I was a prophet back in Romania.." I say

Stefan furrows his eyebrows " then I think you need to meet bonnie and the other witches we're in contact with" he says

And with that we head back to whitmore unsure of what was going to happen..


	2. Return to Whitmore: Enter Gabriel

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **It has taken me forever to update this and i am so sorry.. I have been crazy busy with my main stories but here is chapter two.**_

 _ **There is a sex scene between demi and Markos in this chapter.. Girl's got game. haha**_

 _ **Read and Review ~**_

 _ **~B**_ _ **andie**_

* * *

Once we arrive back at whitmore Me and Stefan find Caroline and a still unconscious Elena, I sigh and shut the windows and curtains and turn back to them "tell me exactly why and how the traveler leader markos is back in the realm of the living" I say sitting down and gently touching elena's arm

"He over powered bonnie.. who is the anchor" Caroline says

"fucking sneaky bastard.. My coven warned me when I got to this town that i would face difficult dangers.."

"There was also a sighting of a new werewolf roaming around the boarder of mystic falls.." Stefan says

"A werewolf?" I say and feel my heart leap into my throat

"Yeah a dark haired man.. When I confronted him he said he was looking for the witch who broke his heart" Stefan says

"Oh god.. Gabriel.." I say and clutch my chest

"Gabriel?" Stefan says raising an eyebrow

I nod and lick my lips "yes Gabriel.. He was the werewolf that forced me out of Romania.. I have been running from him.. He wanted me as a wife and also wanted to impregnate me with children who would be half werewolf and half witch" I say

"Is that even possible?" Caroline says narrowing her eyes a bit

"Klaus is half werewolf and half vampire Caroline, anything is possible.." Stefan says

I hear Elena stir and she bolts upright "what happened?"

"You're dick of a boyfriend broke your neck" I say crossing my arms

"Markos?" Elena says looking at Stefan

He nods "yes looks like he trying to put his plans into motion " he says

"like hell he will.." I growl and feel power surge through my veins causing them all to look at me

"dem?" Elena says raising an eyebrow

"sorry just with markos and now gabriel.."I say raking a hand through my hair

"Let's go to my dad's lake house.. we'll be safe there" caroline says

I nod "we can get a witch to put a cloaking spell up to prevent Markos from finding us" I say biting my lip

They nod and we head out to the lake house, once we're there I walk around the house making sure it had no entrances that could be breached and once i walked around to the front of the house I see a man standing on the porch watching Elena and Stefan

"who are you?" I say narrowing my eyes

he turns to me and raises a brow before narrowing his eyes "the name is Enzo.. just how can you see me" he says

I roll my eyes "You're standing right there.." I say crossing my arms

"I'm dead love" he says

"Hmm then that's why you have a aura about you.." I say trailing off I walk past the ghost and into the house, later that night after a pretty bad and awkward game of charades I sit on the front porch next to luke who is in a tans of sorts, we had dealt with that enzo guy, who i found out to be damon's best friend promising to bring him back because of the other side collapsing thanks to markos and his bullshit escape from the other side.

I see damon and elena standing out by the car as we pack our thing, once again we had to move our location because of the cloaking spell being ruined I walk out and grab elena's arm pulling her aside.

"hey so are you guys ready to go?" I ask her

"yeah just about, is everything alright?" she says arching a brow

I sigh and nod "yeah.. My creepy taveler rader is just on overdrive right now.." I say and then watch her clutch her head and lean over in pain, My eyes widen when i see Markos grab Elena and hand her off to another traveler to which she promptly falls unconscious

He turns back to me and I back up causing him to smirk "I never expected to find you here little witch" he says walking towards me

I grit my teeth and turn around to run but run into another traveler "Damn it" I hiss and back up only to feel him wrap his arms around my waist and grip my throat

"I've got the doppelgangers and the witch who will help me succeed with my plans.." he hisses in my ear and tightens his grip on my throat

I gasp for air and struggle against him "I'll never help you." I hiss to him and hear him chuckle

"The doppelganger blood is the key to the curse on my people.. I don't need you're magic demeitria although it is an added bonus.. I want you're body" he hisses as I start to loose consciousness

I black out and when I finally do wake up I'm in a dark room chained to a bed, I sit up groggily and look around the chains had some length to them so i was able to move about some what but they kept me confined to the bed i was currently in which was too big to be just for one person, My heart leaps into my throat when I hear Elena scream and I instantly try to undo the shackles with my magic but to no avail. tears stream down my face and I let out a sob, Never in a million years did I think I would be in this situation, chained to a bed waiting on a man who was old enough to be my ancestor to come in and do god knows what with me.. the thoughts that raced through his mind were not pure thoughts and I could just tell he wanted to have his way with me, and it made me physically ill just thinking abut it..I yank on the chains again and hear the locks on the door to my room unlatch..

He walks in and stares at me for a moment before shutting the door behind him, A whimper escapes my lips as he saunters over and sits down next to me I scoot away from him and watch his every move. he grabs the chains and yanks me closer to him.

"My little Romanian beauty.." he says cupping my cheek

I growl and yank out of his grasp "I'm not you're anything" i hiss at him to which he smirks

"I've only got a little time but I want to give you a orgasm that will make you change you're mind about me.. little witch by the time i'm done pleasuring you.. you'll beg me to put my cock in you" he says grabbing me by the ankles he yanks me down flat onto my back, I thrash around wildly and struggle against him "stay still! or do you want me to kill you're friends?" he says to which I stop struggling

I glare hatefully at him as he tightens the chain so that my arms are above my head "I will kill you" I hiss and then gasp when I feel him yank my jeans down

"Not likely.." he says looking at me through half lidded eyes, He spreads my thighs apart and gently caresses my mound with his fingers "This is going to feel good.. I promise" he finishes and begins to violate me.

I turn my head from side to side as he does so, a scream escapes my lips when i feel him push his index finger up inside of me I stare at him and see him bite his lip his dark eyes glinting with lust I throw my head back and begin to pant as he pumps his finger in and out of me rubbing my nub as he does, I can feel pressure building in my lower abdomen as he continues his assault.

"Damn.. You're tighter the I expected.. Are you a virgin?" he hisses seductively to me entering another finger

I howl in both pleasure and anger "Yes" I hiss to him

He chuckles and twists his wrist hitting a spot that drives me mad "I am so close to making you orgasm.. I'm almost positive i'll cum with you when you hit you're climax.." he hisses and pulls his fingers out he unbuttons the front of his jeans and lets his throbbing manhood spring free I look down and instantly blush at the throbbing appendage, he plunges his fingers back into me and pumps them faster hitting a new level of deep.

I buck my hips against his hand and slowly I feel myself start to reach my climax and see him smirk he continues his motions until I can't bare it anymore I lean my head back and let out a ear splitting scream as I reach my limit, I hear him grunt and look down to see him lick his fingers as he begins to cum, I shudder and squeeze my thighs shut.

He stares at me for a moment before standing up and putting himself back into his jeans "We will do more later.. I am so looking forward to being between those pretty little thighs" he hisses and walks out of the room leaving me there half naked and shell shocked, I must have dozed off because when wake next I find elena next to me helping me get dressed she scoops me into her arms and we flash away.

"Jesus dem.. What did he do to you?" she asks me as we walk up the road

I look down and wrap my arms around myself "I don't want to talk about it.." I say and hear both of them growl

"We know what he did wasn't of you're choosing.. that's for sure" Stefan says putting a hand on my shoulder

"He was some how able to block my magic..because believe me i wanted to end him.." I seethe

"you haven't changed a bit Demeitria.." I hear and freeze

"Gabriel" I hear stefan say which causes Gabriel to chuckle

"I see she has told you her side of the story.." he starts but I cut him off

"There is no side to you're story you selfish prick.. You murdered my family because I refused you advances.. " I hiss at him and see his dark eyes flash a amber color before he regains his composure

"yes well you are going to be my wife weather you like it or not.. there was an agreement made when you were born and I intend to uphold it." He says stalking towards us

I Look from stefan to elena and grab their hands as i begin to chant and soon we are enveloped in a bright light which transports us back to the boarding house, I stmnle and catch myself on a table to which elena checks to see if i am alright.

"well well well.. if it isn't the doppelgangers and my little witch" We hear and turn to see Markos standing with damon who is on the ground "I would run if i were you.. the spirit agic that is holding and binding spells together in this town is slowly unraveling and pretty soon you all will be dead, with the exception of you demeitria" He says eyeing me the thought of what he had done to me made me both whimper and growl with rage

"Get out of here you two.. I won't have you dying on my watch" I say to them

"But we can't leave you here with this lunatic.." Elena says

"I'll be fine.." I say with a smile as damon grabs elena and rushes out with stefan, I turn back to markos and glare at him

"You think you've won" I say stalking his way "But you haven't, you were right about something markos.. I am one of the most powerful witches that has ever lived, I have been keeping my power dormant for such an occasion such as this.." I say flicking my wrist and force him to sit in a chair which is then scooted to me, I sit down on his lap and straddle his hips cupping his face in my hands I let my lips brush his, I feel his hands grip my ass and i gasp looking down at him i run my hands through his dark hair and down the back of his neck where they link. he presses his lips to my throat and nips the skin softly which makes me shiver.

"You have free reign of your magic here demeitria.." He says through kisses

"Mmm that's nice to know.." I say and then yelp softly when he bounces me against him pressing his growing hardness into me "We're not doing this in a chair, I hope you know that.."

He stops and looks up at me and smirks "Hmm there are plenty of bedrooms in this house pick one." he says

I grin and get off him giggling I snap my fingers and disappear in a cloud of mist "Come find me.. Oh mighty traveler leader" I whisper softly

I immediately strip my clothing off and climb under the soft warm sheets of the bed, Snuggling down further I hear the door open and he walks in "that was easy.." he says shrugging and then grins when he see's my clothing laying on the ground "anxious are we?"

I bite my lip softly and look at him "a little" I admit

"I told you thea.. " he says stripping his shirt off revealing broad tanned shoulders and a toned body "You would be wanting this.."

I bite my lip harder and sit up a bit watching him strip "hmm " is all i say as he drops the rest of his clothing onto the floor and crawls in next to me, He links his arm around me and pulls me closer to him pressing his lips to mine in a feverish kiss his other hand rests on my lower stomach for a moment before moving downward to which he begins to rub me softly between my thighs, I bite his lip harder and kiss him back.

"my oh my.." I say softly as i grip him under the sheets "I don't think this will fit inside me.."

He grins and pins my arms above my head "Trust me.." he hisses against my ear "I'll make it fit"

I giggle and kiss him again as he pushes my legs apart and positions himself with my core "hmm I forgot you haven't been laid in over 1500 years.." i hiss and then arch my back when he enters the head of his cock into me

"No and i'm glad I get to deflower one as beautiful as yourself.." he says pushing all the way inside of me I screw my eyes shut at the pain and fullness of him as he starts to buck his hips gently eventually after a few thrusts my walls expand to fit him and the pleasure i begin to experience makes me see stars.

"are you alright?" he says and grunts as he pushes all the way in

I nod my head and rake my nails down his back "please..just go faster" I say and then moan when he happily picks his pace up, He stares down at me as he bucks his hips harder into me I grunt as he flips us so i am on top

"Oh demeitria.." he moans and bounces me against him I grin down at him and put my hands on his chest as I begin to grind against him swiveling my hips back and forth I feel the same blissful feeling begin to build in my lower abdomen and i buck my hips harder wanting desperately to release it

I hear him groan louder and he holds my hips tighter apparently close to his climax as well, he forces me onto my back and picks his pace up to the point i am almost certain i will be sore for days, He groans and pulls out of me promptly releasing his seed onto my lower stomach, I moan and topple over the edge.

He lays down next to me and gently wipes his seed off my stomach, I lay there panting and look over at him only to find him smiling at me "See that wasn't so bad was it?" he says kissing my cheek

I shake my head "No that was.. well.. phenomenal" I say softly and curl against him "you know for being some bad ass ancient traveler leader you're a big softy" I say through half lidded eyes

He smirks and nuzzles my cheek aoftly with his nose " well i suppose you're the only one that knows me on a personal level now.." he says

I grin at him "Oh you mean besides the fact you just had you're cock in me? how close can two people be besides that?" I ask him raising a brow

"Be a good girl and come here " he says with a growl and he pulls me closer to him and kisses me

I kiss him back and close my eyes as he deepens the kiss when he pulls away I stare at him "I.." i begin to say but he silences me by pressing his finger to my lips

"You need to rest.." he says holding me against him I hadn't realized how tired i really was until he points it out to me. I feel my eyes start to close and soon i fall into a deep dreamless sleep

little did i know a certain werewold was plotting a way to get me into his clutches and little did i know i would eventually develop a love for both a traveler and a werewolf.


	3. The Morning After: The Plan

**_Hello!~_**

 ** _here is chaper three of violent delights!~_**

 ** _please read and review!~_**

 ** _~Ghost_**

* * *

Tossing in my sleep my eyes pop open and i jolt up looking around the room frantically I clutch my chest unable to shake the feeling of Gabriel's hands around my throat feeling physically ill I get out of bed slowly noticing something was off, Markos was no where to be found thinking he had skipped out after getting what he wanted I make my way down stairs and to the kitchen where I get a glass of water, hanging my head over the sink I look back up and see amber colored eyes staring at me in the reflection of the glass whirling around I see Gabriel standing there looking at me with a bemused smirk on his lips.

"I can even get to you in your dreams.." he says smirking as he comes closer to me he grips my wrist tightly and yanks me closer " I don't think that traveler did a very good job rocking those hips.." he purrs against my ear making me shiver I stare defiantly into his dark eyes

"Take your hands off me" I hiss in his face

"Are you going to make me princesa? " he says nipping my ear "God you turn me on.."

Yanking my wrist from his grip he smirks and lays me flat on my back causing me to yelp laying, on the cold wooden floor he smirks down at me pressing his body down against mine as he pins me, he races his hand up my thigh lifting the hem of my gown up causing me to whimper.

 _"Demeitria.."_ I hear tilting my head back I feel gabriel bite down on the middle of my throat causing me to scream, jolting awake I find Markos staring down at me tilting his head he brushes his thumb across my bottom lip

"What were you dreaming of?" he asks studying my face

I bite my lip and shut my eyes the night before flooding back to me, scooting out of his grasp I sit up gasping in pain at how sore my hips were I hear him chuckle and get on his knees behind me wrapping his arms around my much smaller frame, a shiver creeps up my spine as he puts his chin in the crook of my neck

"Mmm are you sore my little witch?" he whispers against my neck tightening his grip on my body

"No" I lie refusing to look at him he pulls me back into bed and pins me leaning down he shuts his eyes and kisses me softly sending another shock wave through my body

"I think your lying.. I'm pretty sure I made you feel amazing" he speaks softly drawing back from me

I place my hands on his bare chest and sigh "And I believe I pissed off the ancestors" I say pushing on him

He laughs "Their dead, not much they can do to keep me from taking you again.." he says dark eyes glinting

"Maybe I don't want to do that again" I say looking up at him studying his face "I hate the way you make me feel." I say in a low growl

His eyes lock onto mine " The way I make you feel?" he says softly almost coyly

I flick my wrist pushing him off me, straddling his hips I put my hands on his broad chest digging my nails in I buck my hips gently and arch my back causing him to grip my hips tightly and groan, leaning down I look at him "Does that tell me?" I whisper

" Mmm so I arouse you?" he says tauntingly pushing up against me

I bite my lip holding back a moan " Mmmhmm" I hum grinning I climb off of him and throw some clothes on "But like I said not going to happen again.."

He sits up and chuckles "It's never nice to tease someone thea." he says getting up redressing I go down stairs and make coffee, I knew I needed to get out of there to find a way to save the town and my friends but knowing the man under the myth had taken me by surprise, biting my lip blushing i shake my head

"Are you hungry?" I hear from behind me

I shake my head "coffee is the only thing i need besides a shower" I say

"Hmm suit yourself" he says rooting through the pantry

I walk upstairs and strip down stepping into the shower i sigh softly as the hot water hit my skin, the dream came creeping back to me werwolves weren't able to enter another persons dreams and thoughts, only vampires were capable of that hanging my head I bite my lip, I had been fairly certain now that elena was a vampire hybrids were out of the equation but with what Gabriel had done it made me think differently stepping out I dial elena's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Dem?" I hear from the other side I can hear the panic in her voice

"Yeah elena it's me.." I say biting my lip

"I thought you were right behind us.. " she said "but you never showed up to the boarder and we thought the worst had happened.. are you alright? did markos hurt you?" she speaks quickly

I shake my head "No I'm fine.. Markos couldn't hurt me if he tried." I say and then narrow my eyes hearing something familiar in the background from her "Is..Is that Gabriel's voice I hear?"

She goes silent for a moment "He knows how to take down markos and get our town back" she says "We had no other option when we thought markos had killed you.."

"I'm not dead elena, Markos didnt kill me because he was to busy.." i trail off not wanting to tell her

"He was to busy doing what?" she says bluntly

"Nothing, look can we meet outside of town I want to start planning okay?" I say

"sure, there is a diner outside of town we can meet at, half hour sound good?" she says

"Yeah I'll see you then, and bring bonnie and damon" I say knowing stefan had died shortly after by julians hand

I hang up with her and wipe the mirror off seeing markos standing behind me I gasp and turn around to face him "Elena, the doppelganger.. I thought she would be dead by now" he muses looking me over

I tighten the towel around me and cock my head "what is it to you? you got her blood and took the town now she is free, granted the town is the only thing you can have because the last silas doppelganger is dead" I say watching his movements

"Yes we have the town, and I have caught the one responsible for the doppelgangers death" he says "would you like to see to it he dies?"

I look at him astonished " Who killed Stefan Markos?" I retort back narrowing my eyes, knowing fully well it was julian inside of tyler's body.

"A man named julian, but I call him traitor." he says "Get dressed, we have a traitor to kill"

a short time later we stand on the boarder of mystic falls, men, women of all different races and cultures flood into town bend on making it their home standing next to Markos and sheriff forbes I look around rather uncomfortable with the stares I was receiving from the other travelers.

"they won't harm you.." he says taking my hand in his "They know better"

I look at him and pull my hand away when i see tyler, or rather julian dragged out of a van in chains "you think your some great leader because you pillage a helpless town? that makes you king now? sorry your highness, I don't buy it." he spits at markos

"then.. let me show you my kingdom" he says

Julian fights as he is dragged over the boarders edge, I watch in horror as his skin burns, he looses his hybrid abilities and then his neck snaps rendering him dead.

"Ty.." I say softly "I have to go." I say to him leaving abruptly making my way to the diner I sit in a booth waiting for elena, damon and bonnie, putting my head in my hands tears escape my eyes.

"Demi?" I hear bonnie say softly

"bon.." i say holding back a sob "Tyler's dead, along with Julian.." I say

"Markos?" she says narrowing her eyes slightly

"Yeah" I say

"He"s so dead." I hear Damon say in a growl

I sigh and listen to his plan for almost an hour, "Your talking suicide!" I yell "Damon."

"These travelers have got to go, and I for one am ready to send them all to a fiery grave." he says defiantly "That's if donovon knows the difference between a water-main and gas-main" he finishes sarcastically

I bite my lip " he won;t be that easy to kill.. he's suspicious" I say "let me make him relax his guard"

" and what makes you think you could get him to relax?" elena says suspiciously

"I may or may not have slept with him last night.." I say adverting my eyes

"YOU what?" Damon says "In my house?" he groans "great now i'm gonna have to burn the house down"

I roll my eyes "He trusts me, if i have to sleep with him again then i will do what has to be done" I speak

getting up they nod "make sure he's at the grill, and not suspicious" elena says

I nod and head back into town, going back to the boarding house I pour myself a drink and stand by the fire closing my eyes momentarily I feel two arms wrap around me "welcome home my thea" he whispers kissing the back of my head I don't say anything instead I finish my bourbon and throw the glass in the fire turning in his arms I kiss him hard and link my arms around his neck.

"No talking.. make me forget.. everything" I say against his lips

"As you wish my love" he says picking me up he carries me up stairs, little did I know Gabriel had a plan of his own and would be acting upon it very soon which would shake all of our lives to the very core.


End file.
